


Example

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 5 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Example

**Author's Note:**

> An actual drabble today because I'm tired and sick, but I hope you like it anyway!

“Kurt, you’re setting a very bad example for our children.”

“Blaine, we don’t _have_ any children.”

“Our future, yet-to-be-born children then! How would you feel if they treated you like that?”

Knowing he had no chance of winning this battle, Kurt sighed in defeat. “Fine. Invite my parents and your mom to spend Christmas with us here. But remember my words when you’re counting the days until they’re back home.”

“Hush, it’s going to be awesome.”

“It would be just as awesome if we went to Ohio instead, B.”

“You’re so grumpy.”

“You love me anyway.”

“You know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168229849564/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
